


his way home

by hhwgv



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: The setting sun cast a red-orange glow across the living room, where Jean was sprawled across the couch with Jeremy pressed up against him. Warmth spread through Jean’s veins and he felt at peace - relaxed for the first time after a busy week.





	his way home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Jerejean and kissing" that I got on my tumblr as a part of my 15 minute drabble series. There isn't actually that much kissing, but it's there if you squint!
> 
> Also, I've never written Jerejean?? so, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! This was written in 15 minutes and is unedited, so sorry if there's any terrible mistakes.

The setting sun cast a red-orange glow across the living room, where Jean was sprawled across the couch with Jeremy pressed up against him. Warmth spread through Jean’s veins and he felt at peace - relaxed for the first time after a busy week. He’d been avoiding the calendar all day, didn’t want the reminder that this was the day he had planned to end his life, all those years ago. If Renee and Jeremy hadn’t gotten him out of the Nest, he would have.

She’d texted him today - she was the only person he’d ever told about his plan, she was the only one who knew the significance of this date. He hadn’t even told Jeremy, it would break his heart. He didn’t reply to Renee’s text either, that could wait until tomorrow.

As much as he wanted to block it from his mind, memories came flooding back - all of the reasons why he’d planned it in the first place. It had been five years, but the Nest still had a hold on him.

“Hey,” Jeremy’s voice drifted into his thoughts. “Jean, are you okay?” Concern was evident in Jeremy’s face and Jean couldn’t help feeling guilty. Guilt was one of the feelings that he still hadn’t been able to shake.

“Yeah,” Jean nodded, “I am fine. I am with you.” He kissed Jeremy’s nose playfully, trying to distract him.

It worked for a little while. Jeremy grinned and pressed his lips to Jean’s softly for a moment before pulling back. “You can tell me anything, you know,” Jeremy murmured.

“I know,” Jean whispered, as if speaking out loud would somehow ruin the moment. “But you will not like this. It will do nothing but hurt you.”

“Everything about your past hurts me,” Jeremy replied, “that doesn’t mean I don’t want to know. I love you, and I want to know everything about you.”

Silence fell between them - Jean knew that Jeremy was leaving it up to him. That was one of the things he loved about Jeremy. He never pushed Jean to talk to him, but he was always there when Jean needed him. Jean took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm his nerves. “When I was at Evermore, today was the day that I intended to take my own life,” he admitted quietly.

Jeremy doesn’t react at first, he takes a while to gather his composure and decide what he wants to say. “But you didn’t. And that’s what matters,” he said finally. “It just makes me feel more grateful that you’re here.”

Jean felt a small smile creeping onto his face as his gaze locked with Jeremy. Even after all these years together, Jean was still searching for signs of insincerity - despite knowing that he’d find none. Jean leaned down and kissed Jeremy soundly, thankful that he’d managed to find his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any constructive criticism, especially since this pairing is new to me! Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://gentlemoreau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
